1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an optical apparatus and a module thereof, and more particularly to a photography and projection apparatus and a light emitting and sensing module thereof.
2. Related Art
With the advance of photoelectrical technologies, volumes of many photoelectrical devices are gradually developed toward miniature, and recently projection apparatuses are further miniaturized, so that they can be disposed in portable electronic products such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a digital camera, a flat panel computer, and so on.
A conventional projection apparatus mainly includes three parts of an illumination system, a light valve and a projection lens. The illumination system is adapted to emit an illumination beam. The light valve is, for example, a digital micro-mirror device (DMD), a liquid-crystal-on-silicon (LCOS) panel, a transmissive liquid-crystal panel or other spatial light modulators, and has a function of modulating the illumination beam into an image beam. Then, the projection lens projects the image beam from the light valve onto a screen, so as to generate an image frame.
However, a distance from the illumination system to the light valve is needed so that the illumination beam can uniformly and efficiently be transmitted onto the light valve, which, however, greatly limits the miniature process of the projection apparatus. Moreover, in order to generate an image frame of full color, the illumination system at least needs to include a light source of three primary colors such as red, green, and blue, and further needs to combine the lights in the three colors and throw the combined light to a light combining device of the light valve, so that the miniature is also greatly limited.
A light path of the conventional projection apparatus occupies a great space, and if a light detection function needs to be added, a new light path inevitably needs to be added, thereby occupying a greater space. Therefore, if the light detection function is intended to be added in the conventional projection apparatus, it is uneasy for the projection apparatus to satisfy miniature demands.